<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>风雨将至 by Layladida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336339">风雨将至</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layladida/pseuds/Layladida'>Layladida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:16:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layladida/pseuds/Layladida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这是神夏S4刚出预告时候写的贺文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>风雨将至</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  夏洛克回伦敦了。</p><p>  为了追查莫里亚蒂的回归事件。</p><p>2p.m.</p><p>  约翰正坐在椅子上悠闲地看报，报纸上无非是些政治新闻或者无聊的娱乐性消息。他把看了好几遍的报纸撇在一边，起身去厨房给自己到了一小杯威士忌来打发时间。休息日的下午总是很漫长，仿佛没有尽头。梅里正在屋子里午睡，自从自己的妻子怀孕，约翰每天都要比平时多出一倍的时间来陪着她，看着他们的孩子慢慢长大对这对新婚夫妇来说是件无比幸福的事。</p><p>  电话铃声就是在这个时候响起的。</p><p>  “夏洛克回公寓了”</p><p>  电话刚接起来就听到了熟悉的哈德森太太的声音。自从那天他看着飞机戏剧性的飞走，又在四分钟后飞回来，约翰就没再见过夏洛克，迈克罗夫特只告诉约翰他得离开伦敦一段时间，鬼知道他会跑哪儿去？就连个电话也不打给约翰，就像几年前的事重演了一样，这令他有些恼怒。</p><p> 夏洛克刚到公寓哈德森太太就迫不及待的打电话给约翰告诉他这个好消息。回来就好，可以既往不咎 ，约翰这样想着。</p><p>  约翰告诉和蔼可亲的房东太太他会在半个小时后去拜访然后就撂了电话为这次拜访做些准备工作。不知怎么，约翰突然有了在221B过一夜的打算，他已经搬出去很久了，不知道夏洛克会不会像以前一样跟他的骷髅先生谈天说地。当然，他放心不下梅里，好在他有一个好邻居，她可以帮忙照看她。</p><p>  约翰在梅里床头留了个便条就匆匆出门了。</p><p>  贝克街的一切都是老样子，只不过他不住在这儿了。当约翰站在221B的台阶上时心情有种说不出的复杂。他只敲了两下门环就收到了哈德森太太的热情欢迎，当可爱的哈德森太太得知约翰想要在这里住一夜的决定时笑得更开心了。</p><p>  通往二楼的木质台阶踩上去依旧吱吱作响，他怀念这里的一切，包括那个他即将要见到的男人。</p><p>  约翰推开房门，没有时而悠扬时而欢快的提琴声，也没有因为案子忙得转来转去的身影，他看到夏洛克安静的躺在对着大门的沙发上睡着了，还没来得及换上睡衣。</p><p>  看着夏洛克睡着的侧颜，仿佛又回到了他们一起查案的日子，他的嘴角不禁挂上一抹宽慰的笑容。</p><p>  “欢迎回来，Sherlock”约翰轻声自语。</p><p> </p><p>3p.m.</p><p>  温暖的午后阳光从二楼的窗子涌入，把这个小屋子挤得满满的，空气中弥漫着一股香香的桔子的甘甜。约翰从来没有仔细观察过夏洛克的睡颜，不过现在他正坐在旁边的沙发上准备好好研究一下我们伟大的侦探最毫无防备时候的样子。</p><p>  平时十分冷峻没有人情味的脸看起来柔和了几分，睫毛时不时的微颤，像是睡着的蝴蝶的翅膀。双唇微微分开，有规律的吐着气。一头黑发打着可爱的卷翘着，前面几缕发丝听话的垂在额头上。睡着的侦探看起来没有平时那样高大，反而安静的的像是某种正在晒太阳的猫科动物，如果他有一条那样的尾巴，那么此刻也一定乖乖的躺在沙发上，不同平时那样容易炸毛。</p><p>  约翰坐觉得很有成就感，毕竟他见过太多夏洛克的另一面，不会在除了他的其他人面前暴露的另一面，更不会在报纸上或者其他地方找到，那是只属于约翰的。</p><p>  此刻我们的军医正强忍着想要在自己最好的朋友身上搞恶作剧的欲望，比如趁现在把夏洛克打扮成海盗船长，想想那个画面他就能笑上一整年。他平时在youtube上面看到过不少恶作剧的视频，弄得他特别想亲手实践一下，但对象绝对不可能是自己怀孕的妻子。</p><p>  现在机会来了，可约翰没有这么干，夏洛克看起来真的是太累了，而且仔细观察他的脸颊还有手上都有细细的伤口，不过看起来已经经过了处理，衣服很干净，很幸运他这些天还有洗澡的时间。约翰不知道夏洛克会接到什么可怕的任务，他不会夏洛克那样的演绎推理，约翰也无法想象没有他在身边夏洛克是怎么孤身奋战的。作为夏洛克最好的朋友(毋庸置疑)，他当然知道这位伟大的侦探根本不是无坚不摧的存在，他有情感，约翰甚至对夏洛克对自己的思念心知肚明，可所有这些细腻的情感到了表面上就会变成一场生动华丽的演出，如此真实，可以骗过除了约翰的所有人。</p><p>  不知什么时候，甚至约翰自己都没有意识到，他正用手轻轻抚摸着夏洛克的卷发，手指穿过那些柔软的发丝，带出一些淡淡香波的味道，像是想把自己所有的担心和关怀通过触感直接传递给夏洛克。约翰从没有这样过，可他今天这样做了，以后也许再也没有机会。</p><p> </p><p>8p.m.</p><p>  夏洛克依然睡得很熟，只是身上多了一条毯子。</p><p>  约翰和哈德森太太吃过晚饭聊了一会儿天便回到自己久违的熟悉的卧室准备睡一会儿，就寝之前他给梅里打了通电话确保一切都好。</p><p> </p><p>1a.m.</p><p>  约翰迷迷糊糊做了一些梦，全都是曾经在这间公寓里发生的事，跳动的橙黄色的炉火，夜晚皎洁的月光，以及某个人低沉充满磁性的嗓音。</p><p> 不知道什么时候， 一阵缓慢悠长的提琴声钻入约翰的梦境，好像和那些梦里的画面连在了一起。约翰慢慢睁开眼睛，差点忘了自己就在熟悉的公寓里，他躺在床上发了一会儿愣，终于意识到那琴声来自楼下而不是自己的梦里。</p><p>  看样子夏洛克醒了。他在思考的时候总是喜欢拉小提琴，即使是在夜深人静的三更半夜。这让约翰一直觉得自己和哈德森太太有些太宠着他了。</p><p>  琴声渐渐清晰，约翰打开夏洛克的房门。</p><p>  夏洛克已经换上了蓝色的丝绒睡衣，面对着窗子架着自己的心爱的小提琴，洁白清澈的月光透过玻璃洒进来，映衬着窗前高瘦的背影，壁炉里还留有几丝未燃尽的火苗，在幽暗的黑夜里闪着微弱的光，这一切都和约翰梦里的一模一样。</p><p>  悠扬的曲子缓慢而绵长，却略微有些伤感，最终以一个低沉柔和的音符作结收尾，他听到夏洛克轻轻叹了一口气。</p><p>  “Sherlock？”</p><p>  约翰没有预料到夏洛克如此激烈的反应，他猛地转过身，差点把琴弓掉到地上，惊讶的睁大了他那灰绿色瞳孔的双眼。</p><p>  “呃……抱歉我不是有意要吓你，我以为你已经知道我来了……”约翰看着他的样子慌忙安慰道。</p><p>  “John……？”夏洛克一步一步的向约翰靠近直到他们相距不到半米他才停下。很奇怪的，夏洛克一遍又一遍打量着约翰，像是要观察出约翰在他不在的这段时间里掉了几根头发换了几次衣服。</p><p>  约翰很不习惯这样的夏洛克，虽然他现在终于能够清晰的看一看夏洛克漂亮的眸子。很可惜夏洛克这些年都用它们来观察别人，如果用来交女朋友的话，那么贝克街早就会被堵的水泄不通了。</p><p>  “John……我不知道你来了……我以为我在做梦。”他低沉的声音有些发颤，眼睛不住地眨着。</p><p>  “哈德森太太打电话给我然后我就来了，那时候你正在睡觉，我们没忍心叫醒你”约翰拍了拍夏洛克的肩膀</p><p>“欢迎回来，我的朋友。”</p><p>   </p><p>2a.m.</p><p>  他们坐在壁炉前面各自的两把沙发椅上，火苗再次被烧旺，吞吐着室内温暖的空气。</p><p>  夏洛克给约翰讲述了这么多天发生的有趣而惊险的故事。约翰发现这位咨询侦探不仅善于聆听而且还是个很好的讲述者，那些故事生动得让约翰感觉置身其中。</p><p>  他们在这黑暗中借着壁炉的光相互交换着自己的故事，时而深思时而发笑，好像真的回到了他们合租的那段时光。</p><p>  他们身上都有一种神奇的魔力，能够让彼此锋芒毕露，也能彼此坦诚相待。当他们在一起的时候，就会像夜空中的北极星那样光彩夺目，即使是无尽的黑夜也不能将其光辉暗淡半分。</p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>约翰记得夏洛克对他说</p><p>“伦敦，风雨将至”</p><p>可那有什么关系，他们依旧是他们，这就够了。</p><p> </p><p>——Something is coming.</p><p>——I'll be there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>